Guide to being Fancy with Lucy Fluggerbutter and Candlehead
by Agent BM
Summary: My Oc Lucy Fluggerbutter has to teach candlehead to be Fancy for a dinner with one of sugar rush's most successful businessmen. Plus there's a giant snake trying to kill her in the process. Can she do it? Will Candlehead be someone she's not? Will she ever get rid of her ridiculous candle?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own wreck it ralph or any game mentioned. Lucy and Kevin belong to me.

(Vanellope's castle)

Candlehead was talking to Vanellope who listened on her throne

"You want me to help you do what?" asked Vanellope

"I need to learn to be a fancy type of woman in 3 days" said Candlehead

"Ok, why?" asked Vanellope

"You see i met this guy right, his name is Vincent caramel-

"Hold up, vincent caramel, the guy who invented the never melting chocolate and our upgraded kart engines, one of sugar rush's most successful businessmen?"

"Yep that guy" said Candlehead

"How in the world did you run into him?" asked Vanellope

"I was in soda city doing some scavenging and ran into him on the street, we did some talking, couple laughs, and he invited me to dinner at that restaurant named after you. I won't fit in there, and i want to make a good impression, i think he likes me" said Candlehead

"You're asking the wrong person candlehead, i may have a restaurant named after me but i don't act like those fancy candies, i don't dress like them or talk like them. I haven't even eaten at the place, it's not my style, I had chili dogs for dinner last night that's how unfancy i am" said Vanellope

"What am i gonna do? I have 3 days to change and i don't know who to turn to" said Candlehead

"Look i might not be a fancy woman, but my daughter is, she's into those types of things, i guarantee she's the girliest person you'll find around here who can help you" said Vanellope

"Lucy? Oh that's right, Lucy, where is she anyway?" asked Candlehead

"Check the media room, she and her brother are usually doing something in there this time of day, down the hall, take a left, it's the first set of double doors" said Vanellope

Candlehead ran towards the media room and busted the doors open, but no one was there

"Must be early" said Candlehead

She took a seat on the couch and noticed an invention she gave to Lucy and Kevin for their birthdays a year ago, it was a small webcam looking device that let them jump into console games. It lied resting on a Nintendo 3ds touch screen which was resting on a coffee table, the ds didn't look like it was on for there was nothing on the screens and none of the lights to show that it was on were on. She pulled the device off the ds and the screens came on and the device activated sending Lucy, Kevin, a pink and blue hedgehog, a 2 tailed yellow fox, a badger, and a red animal she didn't recognize onto the couch. Lucy was holding a purple crystal in her hand

"What the? Candlehead? What're you-

A giant green snake with a robotic red suit covering his upper half emerged from the device

"As the last remaining Ancient that crystal is mine by right. Now hand it over little girl" said the snake

"In your dreams Lyric" said Lucy

The snake named Lyric attempted to attack Lucy but the animals that joined them fought back. Kevin took Candleheads device and sucked Lyric back into the game.

"That was a close one. By the way meet Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles and Sticks, we game jumped into a portable game today" said Kevin

Candlehead took a picture of them before Sonic took the crystal from Lucy and his team went back into their game.

"What was all that about?" asked Candlehead

"Don't ask, it's complicated. What're you doing in here?" asked Lucy

"I need to learn to be fancy in 3 days and Vanellope said you could help me" said Candlehead

Lucy and Kevin just laughed

"You, being fancy?" asked Kevin

"I'm serious, i met one of sugar rush's most successful business men and he invited me to a fancy restaurant in 3 days and i don't know anything about being fancy. Your mom said you're good at this type of stuff Lucy" said Candlehead

"She's right, I am. But what makes you think i could teach you? And what's in it for me?" asked Lucy

"I don't know, what do you want?" asked Candlehead

"Don't know yet, but you owe me big for this. It's not gonna be easy but i think i can make you into someone you're obviously not" said Lucy

Candlehead hugged her tightly

"Thank you so much lucy, how can i ever repay you?" asked Candlehead

"For one, stop crushing my internal organs" said Lucy whose face was turning blue from lack of air

She let her go

"Sorry" said Candlehead


	2. Chapter 2

(Castle library)

Candlehead watched as Lucy went through her books in the castle library, throwing books at her because they weren't what she was looking for. She finally pulled out a book called 'How to be fancy: Kids edition'. Lucy and Candlehead sat down and Lucy looked through the book.

"Ok before we begin, there's one thing i have to do" said Lucy

"Have to pee?" asked Candlehead

Lucy blew out her candle and snapped it in half. Candlehead was quick to light another candle which lucy blew out and stepped on. This process continued for 2 minutes

"How many candles do you have?" asked Lucy

"A lot" said Candlehead

"Where do you keep those things anyway?" asked Lucy

"Secret" said Candlehead

"No candles" said Lucy

"But-

"NO CANDLES" shouted Lucy

She sat down and looked through the book

"Step 1, compliments. Start with some compliments about the person your with. For example, i like your hair and eye colors. Now you try, say something about me" said Lucy

Candlehead took a good look at Lucy and spoke

"You have pretty hair, but you smell bad and your clothes are filthy" said Candlehead

Lucy facepalmed herself and shook her head

"What? You do" said Candlehead

"Well sorry if i didn't have time to freshen up, but i'm tired because i just spent the last couple hours running through platforms and trying to keep a giant snake from killing me" said Lucy angrily

Lucy got up.

"I'm taking a bath, we'll continue after dinner" said Lucy

"Great, what's for dinner?" asked Candlehead

Lucy left her alone in the library

(Couple hours later)

"Ok, we'll try this again, compliment me" said Lucy

"You look pretty, but your breath smells like-

She threw a book at her face

"Ok forget the compliments, lets try something else" said Lucy

(dining room)

"Ok, these are different types of forks and spoons, these are all the different types that fancy restaurant has" said Lucy

"This many?" asked Candlehead "Why so much?"

"I don't know. We'll start by you choosing the salad fork. You did study what types of utensils were which right?" asked Lucy

"Yeah" said Candlehead

"Choose the salad fork, take all the time you need" said Lucy

Candlehead looked at the forks and spoons and thought hard on what to choose

(3 hours later)

Candlehead was still deciding. Lucy looked at her watch and yawned

"Forget it, it's this one" said Lucy holding up one of the many forks

"Can we try again?" asked Candlehead

"I can't do this, find someone else, i'm going to bed" said Lucy

"But lucy you're the only one-

"I can't do this, you're just too stupid, you didn't even try to guess during the last few hours, i can't help you, goodnight" said Lucy as she left

Candlehead slouched back in her seat and sat alone in the dark

"What am i gonna do?" asked Candlehead to herself

(the next morning)

Lucy was asleep in bed when the sun shined through her window on her face. Her eyes opened a little bit

"5 more minutes" said lucy as she covered herself with her blanket

"Good morning Lucy"

Lucy jolted up to see candlehead sitting at her desk with HER diary in hand and a tray of pancakes

"What are you doing in here?" asked Lucy

"I watched you sleep, been here all night, did you know you're a sleepwalker?" asked Candlehead

(3 am)

Candlehead watched as Lucy got up out of bed, went to get a glass of milk, and return to bed, all without opening her eyes. she knew she was asleep since she bumped into the door a few times. She was impressed she could do that much

(Present)

"Is that my diary?" asked Lucy angrily

She tried to swipe it back but Candlehead held it up high so she couldn't reach it

"There's some interesting stuff in here i must say, i knew you chewed on your necklace when you're nervous and were scared of bugs, but i never knew you liked transformers to some extent and you were somewhat afraid of Kevin" said Candlehead

"Give that back" said Lucy "That stuff's personal."

"I will, if you promise to help me" said Candlehead

"Fine i'll help you" said Lucy

She gave it back and lucy threw it back under her pillow

"Now was that so hard?" asked Candlehead

"I hate you sometimes" said Lucy

"And to make sure you go through with this deal"

Candlehead took the toy lucy was sleeping with and made it disappear with a wave of a hand

"Fluttershy, WHAT'D YOU DO TO MY FAVORITE TOY?!" shouted Lucy angrily

"Just a precaution" said Candlehead

Lucy was really angry

"I CAN'T SLEEP WITHOUT HER!" shouted Lucy angrily

"Why?" asked Candlehead

"None of your business, bring her back now" said Lucy trying to hold her anger back

"Not until you help me become fancy" said Candlehead

Lucy held her arm back trying to hold back her want to kill candlehead.

"Fine. I'll help you, but you better not do anything to her" said Lucy

"You must really like that old toy" said Candlehead

"You have no idea" said Lucy as she got up and got dressed

"By the way i made you breakfast" said Candlehead holding up the tray of pancakes

Lucy took the tray and smushed them onto candleheads face in anger

"I probably deserve that" said Candlehead


	3. Chapter 3

**Been a while since i worked on this but i intend to finish it, so i hope you enjoy it. Lucy belongs to me, remember that.**

(Dining room, later)

Lucy was teaching Candlehead more table manners

"In a restaurant that has big napkins with utensils inside, it is proper to place the napkin on your lap" said Lucy

Candlehead unrolled her napkin and placed it on her lap, Lucy took notes

"Very good" said Lucy "Now try again with the compliments"

Candlehead thought out her words

"And nothing mean" said Lucy

"You have pretty hair and are very nice" said Candlehead

Lucy smiled

"Most of the time" whispered Candlehead to herself

"What did you say?" asked Lucy angrily

"Nothing, nothing" said Candlehead

"Next on the agenda, talk about yourself, but don't be too honest" said Lucy

"What do you mean?" asked Candlehead

"Your inventions, like that game thing you gave me and Kevin, can't tell you how many times i've gotten hurt with that thing" said Lucy

"Ok there's that, but-

"And don't get me started on your free massages" said Lucy

(Last week)

Lucy was lying on top of a tree, napping on a branch. She turned over and fell out of the tree

"Ow" said Lucy

"Hey Lucy" said Candlehead "What're you doing out here?"

"Just hanging out, getting some quiet time" said Lucy

"Gee lucy you look tense, let me give you a relaxing massage" said Candlehead

Candlehead threw Lucy against a tree and started beating her back

"I'm thinking of massaging as another side business, you're my first customer" said Candlehead

"Ow, that hurts, stop that's too hard" said Lucy

"You want me to massage you harder? Ok" said Candlehead

Lucy's screams could be heard all over the forest

(Now)

"Your point?" asked Candlehead

"DON'T DO THAT TO HIM! Took 3 days to make the pain go away" said Lucy

"Ok, i won't do that, geez" said Candlehead

"Now about your outfit" said Lucy

"What's wrong with my outfit?" asked Candlehead

"I've seen the restaurant you're eating at, that outfit won't do, come with me, we're going shopping" said Lucy

"Where're we going?" asked Candlehead

(Main street, suit and dress store)

Lucy was finding Candlehead the right outfit to wear for her date, she was looking at some pictures of dresses

"Too 80's, too pink, bad, bad, bad, ooh my friend Amy might like that, aha, here's one, get this one for her" said Lucy to a man wearing a suit

"Right away Princess Lucy"

candlehead was dragged to the back room and forcibly changed, she came out wearing heels and a blue and green dress

"perfect, you're almost ready candlehead, we just have a few more things to go over" said Lucy

"like what?" Asked candlehead

"Learning utensils" said Lucy

"oh yeah that's right" said Candlehead

"And don't forget-

"I'll give you your toy back later don't worry, it's somewhere safe" said candlehead

"Let me guess, it's at your house, under your bed" said the suited man

"Why are you still here? Get out of here" said Candlehead

(The next evening, Vanellope's)

After much learning from Lucy and eating half a tin of breath mints, Lucy found candlehead ready

"I don't know Lucy, I don't think I'm ready for this" said Candlehead nervously

"You'll be fine, just go in there, relax, have a good time, I'll be in my kart out here listening and watching cartoons on my phone" said Lucy

"You're not coming in?" Asked Candlehead

"Foods too small so no I'm not going in" said Lucy

"He'll be here soon, I'm gonna get a table, I hope this works" said Candlehead

(castle)

kevin was browsing through the Internet looking at random things

"Hahaha, stupid ducks" said Kevin

He got a call on his phone

"Hello?" Asked Kevin

"Kevin, it's Lucy, I need you to turn the console back on"

"Lucy? I thought you were at that place with candlehead" said Kevin

"I went into that game we went into the other day to get something I left behind by accident, but someone turned the game off and removed the device, I'm trapped and I can't get out, please Kevin turn on the system" said Lucy

"Must've been mom moving things again, don't worry sis I'll get you out, you gotta go help candlehead with her thing" said Kevin

He hung up and grabbed Lucy's 3ds console off a shelf, in it was the game he and Lucy went into, Sonic Boom Shattered Crystal. He turned it on and placed candleheads game jumping device on it. A portal opened up

"So what'd you leave in-

Kevin was surrounded by robots who pointed rockets at him, ready to fire. One of the robots played a recording in Lucy's voice

"Thanks Kevin you're the best" said the robot in Lucy's voice

A big green snake wearing a robotic suit slithered out of the portal

"Lyric, what do you want? I thought sonic and-

"Silence fool, where is your sister?" Asked Lyric

"Why do you want her?" Asked Kevin

"She has something that belongs to me" said Lyric

He held up a purple crystal, it was missing 1 part of it

"How'd you-

"Get this? You coming in and facing me made me aware of your existence, I gathered a few of the crystals fragments and snatched it from that badgers house. Now tell me, where is your sister, WHERE IS THE LAST CRYSTAL FRAGMENT?!" Shouted Lyric angrily


	4. Chapter 4

**Been a while since i've updated this, but i still want to finish it. This chapter brings me one step closer to doing that so i hope you enjoy.**

Candlehead waited nervously at her table for Vincent to arrive. She sipped on her water and looked out the window, Lucy was sitting outside in her kart looking at her phone and laughing to herself. Candlehead looked towards the front of the restaurant and spotted a man with a chocolate brown suit, dark brown pants and shoes and brown hair, this was her date. He spotted Candlehead and went to her table.

"Candlehead, it's so great to see you again" said Vincent

Candlehead shook his hand and he sat down in front of her.

"You look great tonight" said Vincent

"Thank you Vincent, princess Lucy thought i'd look great in this" said Candlehead

"Please, call me Vince, and princess Lucy? You know her?" asked Vincent

"She's sitting right out there, she took the time to get me ready for tonight" said Candlehead pointing to Lucy in the parking lot

Lucy looked up and waved at the 2 before looking back at her phone

"Seems like you're good friends" said Vince

"Not all the time but we get along" said Candlehead

"Your first courses" said a waiter who gave them salads and soups

"Thank you sir. So Candlehead, what is it you do for a living?" asked Vince

Candlehead was busy looking at the different utensils. Vince picked one up for her.

"Now will you answer my question?" asked Vince

"Sorry, i sell candles for a living, i love candles" said Candlehead

Candlehead pulled out a candle from out of nowhere and lit it, placing it in the center of the table

"Nice candle" said Vince "Surprised you're not wearing one on your head like when we met in soda city"

"Well i didn't think tonight was the time to wear my candle hat so it's at home" said Candlehead "But i do more than sell candles, i try different business ventures, i'm currently trying massaging"

"Massages huh? Think you can help soothe this small ache in my back?" asked Vince

"Sure thing" said Candlehead

Lucy, having heard the conversation through a radio, spoke to her in a walkie talkie

"Candlehead you better not be doing what i think you're doing. Candlehead can you hear me? Fudge, she must've forgot to put her earpiece in" said Lucy

Lucy could only watch as Candlehead beat Vincent's back with her 'Special massage'. The other patrons looked at the 2. Candlehead finished and sat back down, smiling.

"Wow, i feel great" said Vincent

"You do? Lucy said it needed some work" said Candlehead

"Who cares what the princess thinks of your massage, i feel great, now i can walk fine without clutching my back" said Vincent

Candlehead smiled

"Well now that that's done i guess i should go on explaining my latest creation for racing karts, tires that never wear out" said Vincent

"You can make those?" asked Candlehead

"I can make all kinds of things, you just got to know the right people" said Vincent

(Castle)

Lyric had Rancis and Vanellope and the guards subdued and held hostage as he spoke to Kevin, he was getting no results out of him on Lucy's whereabouts

"You are wearing my patience thin organic child" said Lyric "Robots, keep your weapons aimed on them. Now listen here child, i can give you the most excruciating pain you've ever felt in your life, do you know that?"

"Go ahead, shoot me, i'll regenerate, we all will, this is our game after all" said Kevin "If Lucy can survive all the pain she's ever had, and she's had a lot of pain, then so can i"

Lyric grabbed Kevin with a robot arm on his tail and squeezed him hard, which gave Kevin great pain

"Now i'll only ask one more time, where is Lucy?" asked Lyric "All you have to do is tell me where she is, i'll then grab the crystal fragment and i will leave"

Lyric squeezed Kevin harder, causing his face to turn blue

"I can kill you right now do you know that? Where is Lucy" asked Lyric

"I...Can't...Breathe. I'll talk, i'll talk" said Kevin

Lyric loosened his grip on Kevin enough to breathe. Kevin started gasping for breath

"Tell me where she is or i will kill you" said Lyric growing impatient

"Ok i'll talk, i'll talk. She's at a fancy restaurant outside of main street" said Kevin

"Ha, predictable" said Lyric

He threw Kevin at the media rooms tv, breaking it.

"Robots, lets go, we have a crystal to collect and a world to destroy" said Lyric as he slithered out of the room with his robots following him. Rancis and Vanellope went to their son

"I'm sorry mom and dad" said Kevin

"You would've regenerated" said Rancis

"I was scared ok. I know how to beat him. You need to go into that game and get team Sonic, i need to call Lucy" said Kevin

(With Lucy)

Lucy was watching 'The Loud House' on her phone and giggling at a funny scene in the show while eating a sandwich her dad packed her. When she got a call from Kevin, she merely rolled her eyes and ignored the call. But when he persisted, she answered

"What do you want Kevin, i'm busy monitoring-

"Lucy, i'm sorry" said kevin weakly

"Kevin? Are you ok?" asked Lucy concerned

"Lyric's on his way towards you, he says you have the last piece of the shattered crystal on you" said Kevin weakly

"That's impossible, yesterday i gave the- wait a minute, i'm remembering something" said Lucy

(The other day)

Lucy, after getting a rude comment about Candlehead about her body smell, was preparing to take a bath. She was emptying her pockets while getting clean clothes, one item she removed was a small purple crystal piece which she merely put on her dresser.

(End flashback)

"The crystal, it's on my dresser" said Lucy

"Tell Lyric that. Sis, help is on the way but you gotta hide. Figure you have, 5 minutes, i don't know" said Kevin weakly

Lucy hung up and ran inside the restaurant, but was stopped by the maitre'd, a gumball.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked the Gumball

"I need to hide like right now" said Lucy

"We have a strict dress code you know, you're not going in here dressed like that" said the gumball rudely to her

"Do you even know who i am?" asked Lucy getting annoyed

"A bad imitation of our glorious president, why didn't you dye your hair black too and stuff it with candy? Then you'd look like her" said the Gumball

"Oh for the love of mod, I'M PRINCESS LUCY OF SUGAR RUSH!" shouted Lucy angrily

This got the entire restaurants attention

"Lucy?" asked Candlehead

"Looks like your friend's here for dinner" said Vincent

"Nonsense, you are not princess Lucy, if you are then let me see one of the blaster wounds you supposedly have" said the Gumball

Lucy lifted her shirt and jacket and showed her back, which had a small round wound that healed long ago, it was a laser blast scar. Lucy even showed a picture of her and Vanellope on her phone, even having Vanellope's phone number. The gumball and wait staff, realizing who she was, panicked

"Princess Lucy, oh mod i am so sorry for the way i acted. Hey everyone, we finally have a royal family member dining with us" said the gumball

Everyone clapped and smiled. Lucy, against her will, was taken to a table.

"We are so sorry for not recognizing you princess Lucy, can we get you anything? Water? Lobster? Complimentary foot massage or after dinner mint?" asked the gumball

He got on his knees and kissed her dirty boots and hands.

"Look i don't have time for this" said Lucy

"But we heard you liked getting pampered" said a waiter "The princess only likes the best"

"I do but i need to hide, a giant robot snake is coming after me" said Lucy scared

"We also heard the princess is brave" said another waiter

"You don't know much about me do you?" asked Lucy

The staff sadly shook their heads.

"If you need to hide, the women's restroom is right over there, it's a start" said a waiter

"It'll have to do, Lyric will be here any minute" said Lucy before running off towards the bathroom

"Wait, who's Lyric?" asked the Gumball


	5. Chapter 5

**Been a while since i worked on this, but only a chapter or 2 left after this one then i can be finished with this**

Lucy ran into the restroom and locked herself in one of the stalls. She curled her legs up on the toilet so she couldn't be seen. She was scared, she hoped she would get out of this in one piece. Outside the restaurant, Lyric and a small team of his robots approached. He saw her kart and smiled, Lucy was definitely inside. He slithered inside but was stopped by the gumball.

"Excuse me sir, do you have a reservation?"

"Out of my way organic" said Lyric

He pushed the gumball out of the way and into the middle of the restaurant.

"Robots, search the place, she's here" said Lyric

The robots went off in different directions. Lyric spied the tables, seeing if Lucy was hiding in plain sight, despite knowing that was highly unlikely. He looked at Candlehead and her date. Her date was rightfully nervous of him, but Candlehead, having seen a lot over the years, wasn't fazed. Lyric slithered to Candleheads table

"You, i remember you from the other day. I know you're friends with the princess" said Lyric

"I just met her the other day i know nothing about her" said Candlehead

"Lying to save your skin, typical organic behavior. And you, i can smell your fear, good. You have every right to fear me" said Lyric

"Giant snake creature, we don't want any trouble, we're just trying to have a nice dinner" said Vincent

"I know one of you knows where princess Lucy is, i know she's here, her kart is parked outside" said Lyric

"How do you know thats not mine?" asked Vincent

Lyric grabbed Vincent and held him up

"Hey, put my date down" shouted Candlehead angrily

Lyric dropped vincent onto the table

"Organics, you will all die eventually, it's only a matter of when" said Lyric before slithering away

Meanwhile in the bathrooms, one of lyrics robots began searching, busting open stall doors, searching for Lucy. The noise was getting closer, Lucy had to think fast, she looked up and saw an air vent, it was her best chance of getting undetected, She closed her eyes and glitched into the air ducts, and just in time, Lyrics robot had busted open her stall door. It left the bathroom to report to Lyric. Lucy crawled through the ducts to the main dining room to see what would happen next.

"Did you find her?" asked Lyric

"Negative, the little girl is not here" said a robot

"She's got to be here, i know it. She'll come to us, bring out the valuables" said Lyric

2 robots walked into the restaurant with a bag of some of Lucys belongings they stole from her bedroom.

"Candle girl, i know you have candles on you, give me one or i'll blast you" said Lyric

Candlehead ran up and gave him an unlit candle. Lyric lit the candle and took Lucy's diary out of the bag and placed it on the table.

"Princess Lucy, i know you can hear me, i'll give you 10 seconds to reveal yourself or i'll destroy the diary" said Lyric

Lucy wasn't fazed, and she could always write another one.

"I don't think that's gonna work, she wouldn't come out if you're not gonna say anything from it" said Vincent

"Like i need the advice from an organic being like you? And i have no use for the secrets of a little girl" said Lyric

The 10 seconds were up. Lyric lit the diary on fire and one of his robots blasted it to bits. He took a laptop out of the bag and offered the same thing, to reveal herself or he'd destroy the laptop. Lucy didn't do that, and lyric and his robots destroyed the computer

'That's ok, i needed a new one anyway' thought Lucy

"Even if the princess is here she's not gonna come out" said Vincent

"She will, everyone has something they can't live without" said Lyric

Lyric ordered his robots towards a window. Lyric smashed his mechanical arm through the window and his robots aimed their rocket launchers at Lucy's kart

"Come out now, or we blow your car up. I can break as much of your stuff as i want, i will have that last crystal fragment and build my empire" said Lyric

Lucy was trying her best to hold herself back from revealing herself. All she could think was she was glad she had nothing valuable in her kart, and it could be rebuilt. Lyric's patience faded and he ordered his robots to destroy the kart. They fired their rockets and the kart blew up into a mess of candy. Lyric pulled another item out of the bag, Lucy gasped, her favorite stuffed pony toy, the toy she slept with every night and couldn't sleep without, was now threatened to be destroyed.

"This is fun for me you know that everyone? I have time little girl, the question is how much can you hold yourself back?" asked Lyric

He held the candle near the toy, ready to light it, but Lucy glitched out of the vent.

"NO, not my stuffed pony, anything but my stuffed pony" shouted Lucy

Lucy ran to her toy and hugged it tight before getting on her knees

"Fluttershy are you ok? Did the mean snake hurt you?" asked Lucy to her toy

"Pathetic predictable fool" said Lyric

He grabbed Lucy with his tail and squeezed her with a robot claw on his tail. He held her up to his face.


End file.
